


Love Never Ends

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne finds Martin Niles and Frasier in a most unusual situation on the worst night of her life, she realizes how much she really loves them. And a secret revealed brings a possibility that she'd never before imagined. A continuation of the episode: "The Maris Counselor"
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It had been the worst night of her life. No, worse than that, if that was even possible. In the course of only a few hours, her happy, contented world had shattered into a million pieces. Or perhaps only her heart was shattered.

Driving home was difficult, due to the tears that blurred her vision and the sobs that were dangerously close to racking her body. Never in her life had she experienced such pain.

Daphne, get over it already! It's happened to me a hundred times and do you see me sitting around moping? Trust me, he's not worth it!

The imagined and unspoken words of her friend swirled in her mind and now she was grateful that Roz was nowhere to be found. For unwanted so-called "advice" was the last thing that Daphne needed (or wanted) at the moment.

She pulled into the Elliott Bay Towers parking garage with little recollection of how she'd managed to arrive safely. Perhaps she had a guardian angel looking out for her. If only that angel would could take away her pain. Still she was grateful to the Gods or whoever had gotten her home safely. She shuddered to think that, had anything gone wrong, she might not have made it home at all. The disturbing thought brought even more tears but she wiped them away and then entered the building. The elevator to the nineteenth floor seemed to take forever and the moment that the doors opened, revealing the home she'd grown so accustomed to she quickly crossed the hallway hurrying to insert her key into the lock.

As she opened the door, relief flooded her when at first glance the living room was empty. All she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and cry herself to sleep. It wouldn't change the events of the evening (Nothing would), but at least she could hopefully rid herself of the excruciating pain; if only for a little while.

She sniffled once more and hurried into the bathroom, washing the tears from her face. One look in the mirror confirmed her fears; she looked absolutely horrible. No wonder-

In the living room, she paused, unable to believe what she was seeing. Through the large picture window that prominently displayed the Space Needle and surrounding city skyline, she could see the three figures clearly; those of the three Crane men. Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly opened the door, hoping not to disturb them. But they were completely oblivious to her presence, seemingly lost in their own world. And when she grew even more curious, she stood at the door watching them.

"Well, it's Saturday night and here we are again." Frasier was saying.

Martin nodded. "I wonder how many women are out there tonight without a date."

Niles laughed. "Thousands! Which gives us thousands of opportunities to humiliate ourselves!"

"Come and get us, Seattle!" Frasier shouted. "Three Cranes, no waiting!"

The men laughed but Daphne felt as though she'd been kicked in the stomach. And she couldn't move from her place in the doorway. The three men looked like they were having the time of their lives, almost as though they were at a bloody bachelor party. Suddenly she was angry; more than angry.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're desperate!" Martin yelled.

"We're ludicrous!" Frasier shouted.

"We're pathetic!" Niles finished.

When the three Crane men laughed, Daphne's heart was hurting so badly that she couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, causing all three men to turn in surprise. And it was Niles who seemed more surprised than anyone.

"Daphne..."

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with all of you?" She shouted as the tears made their way down her cheeks. She knew that she looked (and sounded) completely daft but she didn't care. After glancing at one other as though they had no idea what was going on, Frasier, Martin and Niles moved into the living room, each of them watching her in concern.

Frasier put his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"H-how can the three of you stand there and speak so horribly about yourselves? You're not pathetic! None of you are! You're wonderful and if a woman can't see that, then-." A sob escaped and her voice broke even further, causing her to sob into her hands. "I-I'm sorry." She said.

She was barely aware that she was no longer standing in the doorway that led to the balcony, but was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by the likes of Martin, Frasier and Niles. Frasier and Niles sat on the sofa; one on each side, their hands on her back. Martin stood before her, looking more solemn than she'd ever seen him.

Although the comfort was soothing, it did little to ease her aching heart. And truthfully she wasn't sure if her aching heart would ever mend.

Martin reached for her hand, a gesture that not only surprised her but his two sons as well. And when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly gentle. "Daphne, what happened?

I thought that you were out with Robert tonight."

At the sound of the name of the man she'd once loved (or thought she loved); the man who had shattered her heart, a sob escaped.

"Oh geez, Daph, I'm sorry." Martin said. He, along with Niles and Frasier moved even closer, providing a comfort unlike any she'd ever known. After a few seconds, she drew back and sighed.

"I-I was…" She managed to say. "B-but he…" her voice trailed away, but the ache in her chest seemed to increase in ten-fold and it hurt to breathe. "Oh, what does it matter anyway? Look at the three of you!"

Martin's eyes narrowed. "What about us?"

"How can you say such terrible things about yourselves?" She yelled. "Not everyone needs a girlfriend or in my case a boyfriend to make them happy! I know I don't! I…" She tried to turn away, since she could no longer look at them, but it was impossible. And so she quietly slipped off the sofa and out of their grasp. "Excuse me…" She whispered.

"Daphne…"

"Where are you going?"

She turned to Frasier and Niles, their faces blurred by her tears. "To me room. I Just…. I need to be alone. I'm sorry."

Even through her tears she could see Frasier's expression soften. "What happened?"

Her lower lip began to tremble at the memory; the horrible fight, the hurtful words…

"H-he dumped me. H-he said…"

"What did he say?" Martin asked in the same quiet tone.

"H-he said that he doesn't love me. And he isn't sure if he ever did."

The faces of all three Crane men turned sullen and she heard one of them say her name;

"Oh Daphne…"

She couldn't look at them; not anymore. Not when her emotional dam was about to break. "I-I have to go. I-I'm sorry…" She could hear them calling out to her but she kept going until the voices slowly faded away.

In her room, she closed the door behind her and within seconds she flung herself onto her bed, sobbing an ocean of tears into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

She had no idea she'd been lying there on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably, but she felt a gentle hand running through her hair. The hand moved to her back and her shoulders; gentle, massaging motions that somehow managed to turn her sobs into shudders.

"Daphne?"

That sweet voice; that oh-so familiar and sweet voice. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at him. It wasn't the Crane man that she was expecting; not at all. But she was touched beyond measure that he was there; that he had been there to comfort her. She sat up completely, looking into his eyes of blue.

"Dr. Crane…"

Niles smiled sadly. "Daphne, I'm sorry I came into your room without permission. But I just-are you all right?"

She sighed deeply and slipped her hand into his, taking note of the way he shivered at her touch. Perhaps she'd startled him. After all, she'd never been so bold in her actions before.

"N-no… actually I'm not okay."

He shook his head, cursing under his breath. "Of course you're not all right, what was I thinking? No one would be after what you've been through. You're hurting."

She nodded, new tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Yes."

"It hurts to lose someone you love. I know." Niles said. "It hurts a lot."

"Oh Dr. Crane it hurts so badly!" she cried. "When is it going to stop?"

"It will, in time. I promise." He said gently.

"How could I have been so stupid to think that he loved me?"

"Daphne, stop saying that. You're not stupid."

A strange rush of anger went through her. But she wasn't angry at Niles. The anger was directed at herself. She climbed off of the bed and moved away from his attempted embrace.

"You're not stupid." He said a second time. "I don't want to hear you say things like that about yourself."

"No, Dr. Crane. You're right. I'm not stupid. I'm more than stupid. I'm worthless! No man ever takes me seriously or wants a real relationship. They just lead me on time and again until I fall in love with them and then they shatter me heart like it's a useless piece of glass. Well I have feelings you know, but I guess no one cares about them!"

"STOP IT, DAPHNE! JUST STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

She fell silent, both stunned and physically shaken by his tone. He'd never spoken so harshly to her before and he'd certainly never yelled at her before, as though she was a child. It scared her more than anything ever could.

The door to her bedroom opened and the faces of Martin and Frasier appeared in the opening.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Frasier asked.

"Yeah, you're interrupting my program!" Martin yelled.

"Dad, please…" Niles said. "We're… Frasier we're fine, all right? Look, everything's okay." And then his eyes met Daphne's. "Or it will be. I hope."

"Well, all right. But if you need us, you know where we are." Frasier said.

Niles nodded. "Thanks, Frasier."

And then the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone with him in her room once more, she fell silent. She swallowed hard, unable to fathom how to respond. How could she possibly…

"D-Dr. Crane?"

He held up his hands as though surrendering. "Look, Daphne… I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I-."

"But what?" she spat. "What gives you the right to speak to me that way?" She shouted. "Can't you see how bloody upset I am? Or do you not care about me feelings either?

Robert certainly didn't, so it's not surprising that you-."

"Of course I care about you-um, your feelings, Daphne. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Look, I am truly sorry for yelling at you. I should have never… Well, I'm sorry. But I refuse to listen to you say such terrible things about yourself! You were right, earlier when you saw us… on the balcony... Frasier, Dad and I were feeling sorry for ourselves. And it's wrong; it's wrong on so many levels. I'm sorry that you had to see that, Daphne; especially tonight. I know that you're hurting and for that I am truly and utterly sorry. But please… Don't ever say that you're worthless or stupid or anything else. Please? For me?"

She nodded, feeling as though she was being scolded by her friend. "All right. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane…"

"You're wonderful, Daphne. And I wish…"

When he said nothing else, she lifted her head and looked at him. "What, Dr. Crane? What do you wish? That I'd never come here?" She had no idea where this new anger came from but it showed no signs of leaving. After all, he was treating her like a child. But finally; thankfully the anger dissipated.

"Daphne-."

"What do you wish?"

He took a deep breath. "I wish that you could love yourself the way that I…" There was a pause, as though he was suddenly unsure of what to say.

His hand slipped into hers and his thumb moved across her skin, warming her heart at his touch. And the idea that he most likely had no idea that he was holding her hand was the sweetest thing that she could imagine.

"Daphne…" His eyes were peering deeply into hers and she could feel her heart rate increase when he reached for the fallen lock of hair that shaded her eyes. "What I was trying to say is…."

She leaned closer, almost in anticipation of what he might say. "Yes?"

"I wish that you could love yourself the way that I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was this man, whom she cared for so deeply, really trying to tell her…

"No, Dr. Crane. This isn't right. Your wife…"

"She won't be my wife much longer. She's…. She's having an affair."

Daphne gasped, suddenly feeling guilty for her earlier anger toward him. No wonder he was saying such sweet things. He was hurting too. And maybe that's why he'd come into her room to comfort her. He knew what it felt like to lose someone he loved. He'd said as much, but she thought…

Tears spilled onto her cheeks; tears for her friend and she squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"Daphne, I…"

Her fingers moved to his lips. "You don't need to say anything more. I love you too, Dr. Crane."

He stared at her in disbelief and for the first times since her evening had begun, she grinned. Niles was so boyishly handsome. Without giving it another thought, she leaned to kiss his cheek. "You know I love you, Dr. Crane. I've always loved you."

His eyes lit up like stars and for a moment she thought that he might faint. "You have?"

"Of course I have! I love you and your brother and your father. You're wonderful and you're me family here in America. You all do so many wonderful things for me. How could I not love you?"

"Oh…" His smile faded and she knew immediately that she'd said the wrong thing.

She reached for his other hand, rubbing his skin the way he'd done just moments earlier. "Dr. Crane… I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know what you meant when you said that you love me. And I'm flattered, really, but you and I as a couple… It's just not right. We're both hurting and to change our relationship now; at this point in our lives…"

Niles nodded, looking completely dejected. "I know…"

She squeezed his hands. "It would be risking our friendship and I don't want to do that. I care about you too much to lose your friendship. It means the world to me."

He smiled and engulfed her into his arms, holding her tightly. And she wasn't entirely sure but she could have sworn that she heard him crying softly. She began to cry softly as well, holding him as close as possible. "Oh you sweet man…"

"Sh-she's having an affair, Daphne. With our marriage counselor."

Still wrapped in his warm embrace, she gasped in surprise and held him even closer. "Oh Dr. Crane… I'm so sorry…" She whispered against his neck.

After a few minutes they drew apart and she was finally able to smile again. Somehow her boss' younger brother made it easy to smile.

"Daphne, will you do something for me?"

She moved closer and took his hands once more. "Anything, Dr. Crane. Anything at all."

"Would it be all right if I asked you to call me Niles?"

Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to… Niles."


	6. Chapter 6

Their embrace lasted longer than the previous one but yet it ended all too soon.

"I… suppose I should go and talk to your father and brother." She said softly. "I owe them an apology."

"Daphne you don't owe them an apology, and you certainly don't need to apologize to me. You know that we understand and if you need your privacy, I'd be more than happy to-."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Come with me."

Before he could respond, she kissed his cheek and then entwined her fingers in his. Together they returned to the living room. The elder Crane men stood at once and went to her, their faces showing genuine concern. And it touched her deeply, moving her to tears once more.

"Are you all right, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

Daphne squeezed Niles' hand and smiled at his brother. "I am now. I'm sorry I got so angry at you all earlier. I just…. I love you so much."

Frasier kissed her cheek. "We love you too, Daphne." He hugged her close but when he tried to pull away, she clung to him, wanting the moment to last a bit longer.

"I love you, Frasier." She said, kissing his cheek.

"What about me?"

Daphne laughed at Martin's eagerness as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Of course I love you, old man! You're why I'm here!"

"I love you too, Daphne."

And finally she turned to Niles. The hug she gave him was the tightest and lasted the longest, bringing warmth to her still slightly trembling body. "I love you most of all." She whispered into his ear. And when she pressed her lips against his cheek (just inches from his lips) they lingered there, longer than she intended. And yet, it was not long enough.

"I-I love you too..." he said, his quivering voice indicating that he'd become emotional as well.

Finally she drew back and smiled at him. "We'll take it slow." She whispered. Her words were so soft that Frasier and Martin couldn't possibly have heard. But she knew from the expression on Niles' face that he'd heard her words; he'd heard them loud and clear.

Moments later she drew back and kept ahold of Niles' hand while reaching for the hand of his father. She squeezed it gently, smiling at the three Crane men who had changed her life. "I love you all, so much."

Niles, Frasier and Martin all came together forming a circle around her, until the four of them were holding onto one another in a warm embrace. It was a circle of love; a bond that could never be broken. Because love never ends.

THE END


End file.
